Skylanders: Project Flashback
Plot After the defeat of the Darkness, all is calm in Skylands... Until the Masked Mistress and her league of villains known as the Terrifying Twenty cause rifts through various dimensions and cause all sorts of chaos! Now it is up to the heroes of each realm to stop the team of villains from finding the foundation elements of their worlds before it's too late! Types of Skylanders *Dimensional Savior Skylanders: They may not be from Skylands, but they are still powerful! *Newcomer Skylanders: Skylanders that are new to the game, and are up to the challenge in defeating D.E.M.I.S.E! *Redeemed Villains: Villains turned over to the side of good to defeat the stronger forces of bad! *Dual Element Masters: Skylanders that managed to master two elements at once! *Sky Masters: Often forgotten Skylanders that have mastered their abilities and learned some new tricks! *Giant Skylanders: Back and bigger then ever! *Swap Force: Swappable, and unstoppable! *Supercharged Amiibo: Skylanders that double as Amiibo and can use their vehicles to cause some high octane insanity! List of Skylanders aka Playable characters There are two skylanders for each of the eight Skylander types in each element Air *Skye (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Uni-Kitty (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Dreamcatcher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Buzzer Beak (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Fluttershy (Type: Dual Element Master of Air and Life) *Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Element Master of Air and Undead) *Crystal Claw Scratch (Type: Sky Master) *Surround Sound Sonic Boom (Type: Sky Master) *Kopter (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Tempest Tantrum (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Wind Waking Toon Link (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Bob-omb Brawling Bowser Jr. (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Water *Zuma (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Darwin Watterson (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Paper Koi (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Saddle Coral (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *The Gulper (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Wart (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Cap'n Turbot (Type: Dual Element Master of Water and Plasma) *Foxy the Pirate (Type: Dual Element Master of Water and Time) *Shell Shocker Wham Shell (Type: Sky Master) *Aqua Acrobat Gill Grunt (Type: Sky Master) *Bubble Blow (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Great Lake Greninja (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Kruising King K. Rool (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Earth *Rubble (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Rarity (Type: Dimensional Savior) *????? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Munchy Mole (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Tussle Sprout (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Boulder Bowler (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pearl (Type: Dual Element Master of Earth and Galaxy) *Amethyst (Type: Dual Element Master of Earth and Mutant) *Multi-Colored Prism Break (Type: Sky Master) *Boulder Brawler Bash (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Ultra Orbit Olimar (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Shovelry Shovel Knight (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Life *Rocky (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Applejack (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Fangirl (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Bam-Fu (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Shield Shredder (Type: Redeemed Villain) *K.E.T. (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Farmer Yumi (Type: Dual Element Master of Life and Dark) *Mr. Resseti (Type: Dual Element Master of Life and Earth) *Wild Child Zoo Lou (Type: Sky Master) *Wooden Warrior Stump Smash (Type: Sky Master) *Petey Piranha (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Triple R (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Penny Ling (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Warrior Princess Peach (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Fruit Fighter Isabelle (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Tech *Chase (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Plushtrap (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Hologram Harold (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Kyber Kat (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Dr. Krankcase (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Monban 5000 (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Zack Ryder Jr. (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Tech and Undead) *Logan Hinako (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Tech and Space) *Super Suit Sprocket (Type: Sky Master) *Digital Driller Drill Sergeant (Type: Sky Master) *Yatter-Wan (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Metalbeard (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Inspector Gadget (Type: New Swap Force) *Robot Chicken (Type: New Swap Force) *Zany Zapper Duck Hunt (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Soaring Dreamer Snoopy (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Undead *Ashley (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Monty Hinako (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Fear Leader (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Sharp Bonez (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Marcaline the Vampire Queen (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Wolfgang (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Dual Element Master) *Frankie-Stien (Type: Dual Element Master of Undead and Plasma) *Rumble Rebel Roller Brawl (Type: Sky Master) *Flappy Monarch Bat Spin (Type: Sky Master) *Gloom Stone (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Will O' Wisp Whisper (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Polter-Buster Luigi (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Fire *Marshall (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Flame Princess (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Molten Java (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Press Fire (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Sunset Shimmer (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Springtrap (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Suzan Hinako (Type: Dual Element Master of Fire and Plasma) *Garnet (Type: Dual Element Master of Fire and Ice) *Hellfire Howler Hot Dog (Type: Sky Master) *Magma Mistress Smolderdash (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Chef Pepper Jack (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Char-Boulder Charizard (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Molten Mario (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Magic *Star Butterfly (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Twilight Sparkle (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Wizzro (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pain-Yatta (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Discord (Type: Dual Element Master of Magic and Earth) *Richard Watterson (Type: Dual Element Master of Magic and Time) *Spell Sprinter Spyro (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *Kalvin the Kircus Kat (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Swashbuckling Shantae (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Dark Arts Daroach (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Light *Van Shindo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Phone Guy (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Chica the Chicken (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Luminous (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Rainbow Dash (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Light and Air) *Gumball Watterson (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Light and Time) *Escape Artist Spotlight (Type: Sky Master) *Zero Gravity Astroblast (Type: Sky Master) *Light Mouse (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Bite Light (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Powered-Up Pac-Man (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Mirror Shield Palutena (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Dark *Blythe Baxter (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Night Ryder (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Nightshade (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Mayor Humdinger (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Dark and Magic) *Rio (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Dark and Plasma) *Pitch Black Blackout (Type: Sky Master) *Shadow Swordswoman Nightfall (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Midnight Rider Meta Knight (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Multitasking Mr. Game and Watch (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Paint *Minka Mark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *De Blob (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Comrade Black (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Amaterasu (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Paint and Fire) *Pinky Sassbot (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Paint and Tech) *Splatfest Splat (Type: Sky Master) *Rainbow Rocker Whirlwind (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Johnny Gat (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Super Splatter Inkling Girl (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Radical Roller Inkling Boy (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Plasma *9-Volt (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Clockwise Hinako (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Hack Cat (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Tesla Spore (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Peridot (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Y2K Kat (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Sparky (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Plasma and Undead) *Vinyl Scratch (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Plasma and Music) *High Voltage Zap (Type: Sky Master) *Plasma Powered Drobot (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Lazer Light (Type: New Swap Force) *Star Spark (Type: New Swap Force) *Thunder Striker Pikachu (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Screw Attack Samus (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Poison *Pepper Clark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Cali Lemieux (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Vinnie Terrio (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Poison and Music) *Zamantha Glendale (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Poison and Dark) *Super Sting Scorp (Type: Sky Master) *Bamboo Bomber Zook (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Snake-Jacket (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Master Shake (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Bad Medicine Doctor Mario (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Toxic Waft Wario (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Ice *Everest (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Finn and Jake (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Snow Boulder (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Freeze Drive (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Ice King (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Sonata Dusk (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Chickaletta (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Ice and Air) *Buttercream Sundae (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Ice and Magic) *Sub-Zero Slam Blam (Type: Sky Master) *Royal Guard Chill (Type: Sky Master) *Snow Mobster (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Deep Freeze (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Lord Business (Type: New Swap Force) *Cold Shoulder (Type: New Swap Force) *PK Permafrost Ness (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Arctic Aether Ike (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Music *Zoe Trent (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Amigo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Metal-Mon (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Gomen-Geisha (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Adagio Dazzle (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Marionette (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Pinkie Pie (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Music and Paint) *Bonnie the Bunny (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Music and Tech) *Raving Rapid Echo (Type: Sky Master) *Charming Cobra-Cadabra (Type: Sky Master) *Juke Boxer (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Turn Stable (Type: New Giant Skylander) *Phan-Guino (Type: New Swap Force) *Prof. Genki (Type: New Swap Force) *Beat Keeper Just Dancer (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Karate Khopping K.K. Slider (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Time *Mr. Peabody (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Doraemon (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Freddy Fazbear (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Aria Blaze (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Dogtanian (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Time and Light) *???? (Type: Dual Elemental Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Nitro Charged Nate (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Rotor Ripper R.O.B. (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Galaxy *Opa Opa (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Q*Bert (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Rover (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Lord Vortech (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Rick Sanchez (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Galaxy and Tech) *Squanchy (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Galaxy and Mutant) *Crystal Gem Flashwing (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Star Striker Kirby (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Grand Star Rosalina (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Cryptid *Dipper Pines (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Steven Universe (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Arrowhead (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Bill Cypher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Russel Ferguson (Type: Dual Elemental of Cryptid and Time) *Connie Maheswaran (Type: Dual Elemental of Cryptid and Galaxy) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Hammer Highness King Dedede (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Moto Misstress Midna (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) Movie *Peacock (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Cat Smash (Type: Dimensional Savior) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *???? (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Jason Voorhes (Type: Redeemed Villain) *The Mask (Type: Dual Elemental Master of Movie and Magic) *Front Row Joe (Type: Dual Elemental of Movie and Light) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Giant) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Big Band (Type: New Swap Force) *Pom Pom Puncher Fifi (Supercharged Amiibo) *Lightsaber Lucario (Supercharged Amiibo) Mutant *Deadpool (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Rayman (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Triple Header (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Punch Puller (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Raving Rabbid (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Mewtwo (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Mangle (Type: Dual Element Master of Mutant and Tech) *Sunil Nevla (Type: Dual Element Master of Mutant and Magic) *Bottle Rocker Pop Fizz (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: Sky Master) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Giant Skylander) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *???? (Type: New Swap Force) *Great Beast Ganondorf (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) *Yarn Lobber Yoshi (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) List of Franchises/Hubs This is a list of all the franchises that appear in the game. As well as the heroes that can access these dimensions when in Skylander Academy's Dimensional Room of Royality! *Skylanders *The Lego Movie *Steven Universe *Cinemark Theatres *Animal Crossing *Five Nights at Freddys *Horror-Verse aka the Horror Movie Dimension *Adventure Time *My Little Pony *Legend of Zelda *Kirby Waves and Packs Wave 1 Starter Packs *Wii U Starter Pack *3DS Starter Pack *Wii U Dark Edition Starter Pack (Features: Dark Springtrap, Dark Snoopy, Dark Roller-Brawl, Dark Sopwith Camel) *3DS Dark Edition Starter Pack (Features: Dark Rick Sanchez, Dark Twilight Sparkle, Dark Aqua Acrobat Gill Grunt) *Wii U Bronze Starter Pack *3DS Bronze Starter Pack *Wii U Silver Starter Pack *3DS Silver Starter Pack *Wii U Golden Starter Pack (Features: Golden Springtrap, Golden Roller-Brawl, Golden Snoopy, Golden Sopwith Camel, Golden Dragon Belt Marshall and Golden Mr. Resetti) *3DS Golden Starter Pack *Wii U Platinum Starter Pack (Features: Platinum Springtrap, Platinum Roller-Brawl, Platinum Snoopy, Platinum Sopwith Camel, Platinum Plushtrap and Platinum Petey Piranha) *3DS Platinum Starter Pack Single Character Packs * Elemental Expansion Packs *Chaos in Chroma City (Paint Element Expansion Pack) *New Holland Hi-Jinks (Spark Element Expansion Pack) Defender Variants Air Variants *Phantom Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Elemental) (Exclusive in Toy-Kai Triple Pack) *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Type: Dual Elemental) (Exclusive in Nightmare Triple Pack) Undead Variants *Crescent Rose Ashley (Type: Dimensional Defender) (Exclusive in RWBY's 5th Anniversary Quadruple Pack) Fire Variants *Golden Dragon Belt Marshall (Type: Dimensional Defender) *Dark Springtrap (Type: Redeemed Villain) (Exclusive in Gamestop Dark Edition Pack) Poison Variants *Gambol Shrouded Zamantha Glendale (Type: Dual Elemental) (Exclusive in RWBY's 5th Anniversary Quadruple Pack) Time Variants *Myrtenaster Dogtanian (Type: Dual Elemental) (Exclusive in RWBY's 5th Anniversary Quadruple Pack) Movie Variants *Ember Celica Fifi (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) (Exclusive in RWBY's 5th Anniversary Quadruple Pack) Cryptid Variants *Frightful Moto Mistress Midna (Type: Supercharged Amiibo) (Halloween Variant) List of Story Levels on Wii U This is a list of levels that have you exploring dimensions and stopping the Terrifying Twenty from collapsing them into one with the Core of Darkness! An acient artifact that is dangerous in the hands of evil forces! Espically since it has the same ingredients as the core of light! *Prologue: Attack on Skylanders Academy! (Boss: Red Baron) (Universe: Skylanders) *Chapter One: The Clouds must be Cuckoo!! (Boss: Krag-Lossus) (Universe: The LEGO Movie) *Chapter Two: Re-Beach the Kraken! (Boss: Krak the Gripper) (Universe: Steven Universe) *Chapter Three: Grabby Greedy Graboids (Boss: Basil-Limo) (Universe: Cinemark Theatres) *Chapter Four: Hey, I'm Crossin' Here! (Boss: Emperor Bulblax) (Universe: Animal Crossing) *Chapter Five: Five Shaky Nights (Boss: The Shake King) (Universe: Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chapter Six: For Whom the Dead-Os! (Boss: Hades) (Universe: Horror-Verse) *Chapter Seven: Stags of Fire! (Boss: Cyrus Temple) (Universe: Adventure Time) *Chapter Eight: Friendship has Fallen! (Boss: Zinyak) (Universe: My Little Pony) *Chapter Nine: Legend on Sombra (Boss: King Sombra) (Universe: Legend of Zelda) *Chapter Ten: Nightmare in Dreamland (Boss: Nightmare Fred-Bear) (Universe: Kirby) List of Story Levels on 3DS In the 3DS verison, the Defenders must stop Principal Cinch and her Evil Elementals from stealing the magic from Skylands and the various dimensions! *Chapter One: Sky-Bound (Boss: Porky Minch) (Universe: Skylanders) Bestiary This is a list of monsters and madmen that are in the game! Alien Adversaries *Flask Robonoid *Gromflomite *Hand Robonoid *Pluf Robonoid *Starman *Warden *Wasp Cameras *Xenomorph *Zin Solider Brothers in Armor *Armored Crow *Ghost Knight *Masako Agent *STAG Solider Cave Critters *Fire Spider *Swoopers Dreaded Demons *Demon Solider *Red Arremer Evil-Doers of Equestria *Changelings *Parasprites *Plunderseeds *Shadowbolts *Timberwolves *Vampire Fruit Bats Evil Elementals *Abacus Cinch (Elemental of the Cryptid Element) *Indigo Zap (Elemental of the Plasma Element) *Porky Minch (Elemental of the Tech Element) *Midnight Sparkle (Elemental of the Magic Element) Frightening Foes *Boo *Dry Bones *Floormaster *Wallmaster Goons of Gangs *Brotherhood Brute *Carnales Crasher *Decker Dasher *Luchadore Bomber *Morningstar Sniper *Rolling Pyro *Ronin Swordswoman *Samedi Striker *Vice King Viking Ignorant Imps and Inkys *Black Imps *Blue Imps *Electric Inky *Elite Inky *Green Imps *Grenadier Inky *Heavy Inky *Jet Bike Inky *Inky Solider *Red Imps *Shepard Inky *Yellow Imps Possessed Pedestrians *Mnemoid Spreader (Named Infected Tussle Sprout in UK) *Zompy (Named Zombie Chompy in UK) Robotic Ruffians *Kapture Kopter *Leech Bots *Sardine Shooters Soldiers of Shadowbolt Academy *Shadowbolt Archer (Wii U version) *Shadowbolt Aviator (3DS version) *Shadowbolt Chem Critter (Both versions) *Shadowbolt Diver (Wii U version) *Shadowbolt Fencer (3DS version) *Shadowbolt Flag Thief (Both versions) *Shadowbolt Grappler (Wii U version) *Shadowbolt Golfer (3DS version) *Shadowbolt Judo Master (Both versions) *Shadowbolt Lavish Lobber (Wii U version) *Shadowbolt Kicker (3DS version) *Shadowbolt Moto-Crosser (Both versions) *Shadowbolt Racketeer (Wii U version) *Shadowbolt Skater (3DS version) *Shadowbolt Weight Wretcher (Both versions) Spell Punks *Air Spell Punk *Crypto Spell Punk *Dark Spell Punk *Earth Spell Punk *Fire Spell Punk *Galaxy Spell Punk *Ice Spell Punk *Life Spell Punk *Magic Spell Punk *Movie Spell Punk *Music Spell Punk *Mutant Spell Punk *Paint Spell Punk *Plasma Spell Punk *Poison Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Time Spell Punk *Undead Spell Punk *Water Spell Punk True Finale Freaks *Darkness Nightmare (Phase 1) (Wii U Exclusive) *Darkness Nightmare (Phase 2) (Wii U Exclusive) *Darkness Nightmare (Phase 3) (Wii U Exclusive) *Darkness Nightmare (Phase 4) (Wii U Exclusive) *Un-Harmonized Cinch (Phase 1) (3DS Exclusive) *Un-Harmonized Cinch (Phase 2) (3DS Exclusive) *Un-Harmonized Cinch (Phase 3) (3DS Exclusive) *Un-Harmonized Cinch (Phase 4) (3DS Exclusive) Starter Packs 'Wii U Starter Pack' The Pack Includes: Mega Portal (Can fit up to ten Defenders at the same time! Also works for Magic Items!), One game and a Character Poster! As well as some stickers and trading cards for the three characters listed below. *Soaring Dreamer Snoopy (Supercharged Tech Amiibo) *Rebel Rumbler Roller Brawl (Undead Sky Master) *Springtrap (Redeemed Fire Villain) *Sopwith Camel (Sky vehicle of the Tech Element) '3DS Starter Pack' The 3DS Starter pack includes the same things, but with three different Defenders. The story mode is also different, with you trying to stop Principal Cinch and her Evil Elementals from stealing the magic of every dimension! *Rick Sanchez (Dual Elemental of Space and Tech) *Aqua Acrobat Gill Grunt (Sky Master of the Water Element) *Twilight Sparkle (Defender of the Magic Element) List of Cutscenes I figure I create a new page for this..... Here ya go! Skylanders: Project Flashback Cutscenes List of Supercharged Amiibo Vehicles Land *City Tripper (Element: Life) *Canine Chuckwagon (Element: Tech) *Paint Roller (Element: Paint) *Vacuum Vroomer (Element: Undead) *Twili Cycle (Element: Cryptid) Sea *Sea Scuttler (Element: Magic) *GW Diver (Element: Dark) *Cabinet Canoe (Element: Light) *Pond Prancer (Element: Life) *Yo-Kai Yacht (Element: Undead) Sky *Sky Squeaker (Element: Magic) *Sopwith Camel (Element: Tech) *Crystal Shardship (Element: Galaxy) *Hocotate Ship (Element: Earth) *Spunky Sopwith (Element: Movie) Hybrid *High Seas Halberd (Element: Dark. Type: Sky/Sea Hybrid) *Cosmic Cruiser (Element: Galaxy. Type: Sky/Sea Hybrid) *Wario's Bike (Element: Posion. Type: Land/Sky Hybrid) *Dance Prancer (Element: Music. Type: Land/Sea Hybrid) S.A.V. Variants Land *Frightful Twili Cycle Sea Sky *Ember Spunky Sopwith (Element: Movie) Hybrid Boss Rush Mode After beating Story Mode for the first time, you unlock the game's Boss Rush mode. It has you going through all the bosses in the order you faced them in the game. Much like all other boss rush modes in games, beating a boss will have you transported to the Rest Area to heal your Skylander and switch the ones you play as. Bosses in Boss Rush Mode *Red Baron *Krag-Lossus *Krak the Gripper *Basil-Limo *Bulblax *The Shake King *Hades *Cyrus Temple and Fire Viper *Zinyak *King Sombra *Nightmare Fred-Bear Bosses in Boss Rush Deluxe Note: This mode is unlocked after beating Deluxe Mode for the first time Deluxe Mode After beating the game's Story Mode for the first time, you unlock the game's hidden difficulty; Deluxe Mode! With it having more foes then usual, more loot then Scrooge McDuck's Money Pit, and more Exp then Final Fantasy! Also, the bosses and foes you face have different color schemes, and have some new tricks up their selves..... Elemental Expansion Packs aka Adventure Packs Chaos in Chroma City Adventure Pack *De Blob (Type: Dimensional Defender) *Chaos in Chroma City (Type: Adventure Level) *Killer Wail (Effect: A small version of the Killer Wail follows you and unleashes a powerful soundbeam at foes) *Zapfish (Effect: Summons a Zapfish to assist you in defeating foes) New Holland Hi-Jinks Adventure Pack *Sparky (Type: Dual Element Master of Plasma and Undead) *New Holland Hi-Jinks (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Electro Charger (Effect: Generates an electrical aura that shocks nearby foes) *Tomb O' Guardian (Effect: A living tombstone follows you around and helps decrease the damage done by any foe you encounter) Quarantined Qupcakes Adventure Pack *Pepper Clark (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Quarantined Qupcakes (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Victory Vaccine (Effect: Increases your damage dealt towards your foes) *Oven O' Doom! (Effect: Summons a carnivorous oven that barfs out food to heal you!) Mayhem on the Mountain Adventure Pack *Everest (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Mayhem on the Mountain (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Mr. Blizzard Jr. (Effect: Summons a Mr. Blizzard that throws snowball at your foes) *Turbo Toboggan (Effect: Increases your running speed for a minute) Carnival Island Kit-tastrophe Adventure Pack *Amigo (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Carnival Island Kit-tastrophe! (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *U.F.Sombrero (Effect: Summons a miniature sombrero that attacks nearby adversaries) *Guatemalan Insanity Pepper (Effect: Lights the Skylander's mouth on fire, having them become both indestructable and damaging nearby foes with their flaming breath!) WABAC REKALL Adventure Pack *Mr. Peabody (Type: Dimensional Savior) *WABAC REKALL (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Orchoptitron Jr. (Effect: Summons a smaller version of Mr. Peabody's All-In-One House Band to distract foes with some sweet tunes!) *Freif Case Spiderling (Effect: Summons a smaller version of the Freif Case Spider to slow your foes down!) Invasion of the Quarter Snatchers Adventure Pack *Q*Bert (Type: Dimensional Savior) *Invasion of the Quarter Snatchers (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Galaga B.I.T. (Effect: Summons a smaller version of the Galaga Boss to trap foes in a painful sound wave that damages them) *Bit Blaster (Effect: Summons a small Light Cannon with spider legs to damage foes with powerful light particles!) Weirdmageddon 2015 Adventure Pack *Bill Cypher (Type: Redeemed Villain) *Weirdmageddon 2015 (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Kitten Fisticuffer (Effect: Summons a yarn ball like creature with Kitten heads on it's hands and fires them at foes!) *Tickle Boo (Effect: Summons a feather wielding ghost which tickles your foes and distracts them! It doesn't work much on bosses though...) Matinee Massacre Adventure Pack *Peacock (Type: Dimensional Defender) *Matinee Massacre (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Mask of Loki (Effect: Increases all of your stats at maximum level for a small amount of time) *Fresh Fruke (Effect: Summons a Fruit Hat arachnid that will possess a nearby foe!) Mutant Madness Adventure Pack *Triple Header (Type: Newcomer Skylander) *Mutant Madness (Type: Magic Item/Adventure Level) *Camo-Foe (Effect: Changes you into a random foe to sneak past other foes!) *Rabid Chomper (Effect: Summons a rabid Chain Chomp that attacks nearby baddies!) List of Action Hats In most Skylanders games, the Magic Hats are used to increase your stats, but here the hats will give you some new perks and attributes! If the Defender already has a hat on, then he and or she will wear that hat instead. Assistance Hats *Bob-omb Hat (Super Mario) (Summons a batch of Bob-ombs to help you out) *Fredlet Hat (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Summons three mini Freddy Fazbears to help you out!) Defender Related Hats *Alien Parasite Hat (Rick and Morty) (Deal more damage to Intergalaxtic Foes) *Benny's Helmet (The LEGO Movie) (Gain some more length from your jumps!) New Hats *Elemental Fedorah (Changes colors depending on the Defender's Element. Increases Elemental Damage) *Treasure Tracker Hat (Helps you find the location of Spin Chests and Hat Boxes as well as secret areas) World Tour Hats *Boater Hat (Increased damage for Water Defenders) *Kepi (Increased XP gain) List of Trinkets The trinkets from Trap Team are back! And much like the action hats, they can give you special attributes! * List of Nintendo Trophies Wii U Verison *Take that, Red Baron!!- Complete Prologue: Attack on Skylander Academy *Head in the Clouds- Complete Chapter 1: The Clouds must be Cuckoo! *Yep, it has Barbs..- Complete Chapter 2: Re-Beach the Kraken! *Usher! USHER!!- Complete Chapter 3: Greedy Greedy Graboids *Re-Tailed Roswells- Complete Chapter 4: Hey, I'm Crossing Here! *All Shook Up- Complete Chapter 5: Five Shakey Nights *For whom who Steal Souls- Complete Chapter 6: For Whom the Dead-Owns. 3DS Verison Supercharged Amiibo Racing Packs Land Racing Action Pack *Zany Zapper Duck Hunt *Land Trophy *Canine Chuckwagon Sky Racing Action Pack *Pom Pom Punch Fifi *Sky Trophy *Spunky Sopwith Sea Racing Action Pack *Swashbuckling Shantae *Sea Trophy *Sea Scuttler Hybrid Racing Action Pack *Toxic Wafter Wario *Hybrid Trophy *Wario's Bike Voice Actor List *Amber Nash: Chica the Chicken *Alex Hirsch: Bill Cypher, Plushtrap, Springtrap *Alex Thorne: Zuma *Alison Brie: Uni-Kitty *Ali Hillis: Farmer Yumi, Palutena *Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Berkley Silverman: Everest *Billy West: Clockwise Hinako, Fire Kraken, Food Fight, Freeze Blade, Q*Bert *Cam Clarke: Bonnie the Bunny, Dogtanian, Snoopy *Charlie Day: Logan Hinako *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Wart *Chris Parnell: Mr. Peabody, Night Ryder *Chris L. Parson: Wham Shell *Christina Peyser: Ashley *Cristina Vee: Shantae *Dan Castellaneta: Fred-Bear, Nightmare Fred-Bear *Dan Russell: Richard Watterson, Hologram Harold *Deann Degruijter: Mangle, Mayor Goodway *Dee Bradly Baker: De Blob, Hot Dog, Olimar, Rocky *Devan Cohen: Rubble *Devon Bostick: Van Shindo *Eric Bauza: Carl the Cupcake, Mayor Humdinger *Gary Oldman: Lord Vortech *Grace Rolek: Connie Maheswaran *Gideon Emery: Zoo Lou *Hyden Walch: Giovanna, Princess Bubblegum, Sonata Dusk, Suzan Hinako, Viridi *Iris Quinn: Principal Cinch *Jacob Hopkins: Gumball Watterson, Marshall *Jason Ritter: Dipper Pines *Jess Harnell: Blast Zone, Flip Wreck *Jessi Nowack (Credited as Nowacking): Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3 *John de Lancie: Discord *John Paul Karilak: Wolfgang *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nate Adams, Noby *J.W. Terry: Whisper *Kallan Holley: Skye *Kari Wahlgren: Cali Lemieux, Elmina Shinjitsu, Tessa *Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle *Kristin Chenoweth: Fifi *Kimberly Brooks: Echo *Kira Buckland: Isabelle *Lucky Yates: DJ Octavio, Foxy the Pirate Fox *Mona Marshall: Doraemon *Nathan Sharp (Credited as Natewantstobattle): Metal-Mon *Nolan North: Deadpool, Phan-Guino *Nicole Oliver: Zoe Trent *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer *Rick Brown: Freddy Fazbear *Robert Atkin Downes: Blades, Hoot Loot, Marionette *Rob Paulsen: Smash Hit, The Mask *Ron Pardo: Cap'n Turbot, Inspector Gadget *Roz Ryan: Chickaletta *Sarah Williams: Aria Blaze, Peacock *Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy *Seth Green: Robot Chicken *Tabitha St. Germain: Pepper Clark, Rarity *Tara Platt: Dreamcatcher, Emily Shinjitsu, Punk Shock, The Masked Mistress *Tara Strong: Flashwing, Midnight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Twilight Sparkle *Terrell Ransom Jr: Darwin Watterson *Travis Willingham: Buzz, Doom Stone, Eye-Brawl, Eye-Small *Troy Baker: Brock, Monty Hinako, Mr. Resetti, Rattleshake, Sunburn *Will Ferrel: Lord Business *Yuri Lowenthal: Fright Rider, Prof. Genki, Special Agent Softpaw, Trail Blazer *Zach Callison: Rio, Steven Universe Trivia *This game is an exclusive to the Wii U, 3DS and Nintendo Wii as well as the Nintendo NX but on a later release date due to it having a large amount of Amiibo/Skylander hybrids *This game introduces 10 new elements. With them being Paint, Plasma, Poison, Ice, Music, Time, Galaxy, Cryptid, Movie and Mutant. They are unlocked by purchasing Adventure Packs Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers